Lovers maybe, Sisters, Babies
by InaShioriInuyashazgurl
Summary: Dedi to Freshgal. Sesshoumaru's in the forest, hunting for Naraku, Inuyasha's looking for Kagome after yet another fight. Neither thought they'd meet their match, literally. Spicy sisters, out for blood.
1. Unexpected

Disclaimer: AIM is for amateurs, this story takes Sess & Inu for one _hell_ of a fucking ride.

This story is dedicated to my sister, Freshgal, who is the co-writer and the fabulous co-star in this crazy AIM story we did on the side. We've been doing this for 2 months and now it's a serious thing. This is an _'anything can happen'_ story and be forewarned that that is what we do best. (P.S. this story mainly focuses on Sesshomaru) (This is also the only third-person story I will do for fanfic. OK!)

---

Chapter 1: Unexpected

"She owes you how _much_ yin!" Rendaku's normally quiet voice echoed through the canopy of trees in which she and her sister were hiding. She blew her bangs away from her hawk-like eyes, scrutinizing the forest brush beneath her.

Midori smirked at her younger, smaller sister. "Twenty yin. And be quiet or we'll never have the element of surprise on the bitch." _'So much spirit in one so small.'_

"Yea, but Kagome-" Rendaku immediately quieted when Midori placed her finger to her lips. The larger girl motioned down below them where a thin, dark-haired girl wandered through the thick woods, alone. "Now?"

Midori nodded to the excited youth sitting beside her and pulled out her own katana. "Now." The two girls jumped down and knocked Kagome off her feet, with Rendaku behind her and Midori in front. "Hello there, my unlucky debt."

Kagome shuddered against the ground. "Midori! H-hi." Her eyes traveled the length of Midori's blade. "So, what's with the sword?" She tried to back away only to bump right into Rendaku, giving a satisfying yelp of surprise. "W-who are _you_?"

The smaller girl just smirked down at her victim. "The last thing you'll see if you don't pay up to my sister." Her eyes became dark and her voice threateningly demonic. Kagome did the only thing that registered in her mind. She ran.

She fled deeper into the forest with the two witch sisters at her heels. Gaining a lot of space between her and her predators they seemed to disappear altogether. Soon she collapsed against a nearby tree that was covered in moss, letting out a relived sigh. "Hope I lost them." She looked around the seemingly empty area around her. "Think I did."

"Think again, Baka." The duo jumped down from the very tree Kagome had been resting under. Rendaku grabbed the young priestess roughly by the hair, holding her securely in place. Midori hovered close over the frightened Kagome, clearly amused. "Look, Renda. Our prey came to us." Above her head she held her katana in both hands, ready to plunge it down through the miko's scrawny body. Midori winked at her joyful partner and began to lower the sword in a torturing, slow manner. "It'll hurt more if I ease it in at this pace."

"Ok, ok!" Kagome put her hands up, defensively, fearing for her very existence. "I'll give you what you want." She rummaged in her skirt pocket and pulled out a change purse of coins. "Here, just take it."

Midori grabbed the gaudy bag from the frightened, shaking girl and pockets it. "Thank you for your business." A wicked grin gleamed at the victim.

Kagome hurriedly stood up and dusted herself off. "I'll never borrow _anything_ from you- you- uncivilized mongrels." A groan rose from her lips and a look of fear washed over her face as she realized her fatal mistake.

Midori and Rendaku gave each other a surprised look before pulling out the weapons they had just put away. "What did you just say!" The two girls glared, bloodlust pools in the depths of their eyes.

Kagome yelped and raced away from the violent girls, with branches scratching at her legs and face. She ran until red flashed in front of her eyes. "Kagome! What happened to you?" Worry etched Inuyasha's face. His gruff voice somewhat kinder, towards her.

Sudden thrashing through the forest caught his attention as the two girls burst out into the clearing. They would have been gorgeous had it not been for their bad attitudes. The taller, thicker one was the color of dark sweet mahogany with reddish-black hair. Her demeanor made sure you knew she's the one in charge. Her shorter, slimmer companion was a pretty bronze with dark brown hair and golden highlights. She glared at Inuyasha and Kagome with venom in her every movement.

"Oh, so you have to run and hide behind your boyfriend, Kagome. Not brave enough to face the ones you disrespected." The taller one hissed their way.

Kagome clung to Inuyasha's shoulders, blushing feverishly. "He's not my boyfriend…" She looks sideways at him, her normally timid eyes sparkling with a mix of fear and lust.

Inuyasha put up a defensive arm, blocking her. "Keh, what do you two wenches want with Kagome?"

Midori studied the hanyou, carefully. "You must not hear right. She _disrespected_ us." She advances on the fear-stricken teen and her 'protector'. "And if I have to go through you to get to her, I will."

Inuyasha smirked and pulled out the Tetsusaiga. "Hell, I could use a little excitement. But you're just a _human_. Where's the challenge in that?"

Midori's eye twitched, the hanyou had touched a nerve, not knowing he'd soon regret it, very soon. She growled and rolled up her sleeves, Rendaku put a delicate hand on her sister's shoulder, firmly holding her back.

"Just a human… just a human! I'll let you know that I am the daughter of the hearth witch and prophesier Akemi and the highly ranked alchemist Daiki. I am not just a human, you pompous half-breed!"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped as the taller one finished her tirade, "Why you little-"

"Don't say 'bitch,' because from those ears I'm pretty sure that was your mother."

Crimson flooded his features as he sunk into his fighting stance. "Keh, You talk shit but can you fight?" he asked, sarcastically. "I ask because I want a _worthy_ opponent for someone who disrespects my mother." As always, he acted fully on impulse, ignorant of the hurt it causes him time after time.

Before he could say anymore, Kagome having backed away, Midori tackled him to the ground and straddled his chest, her blade resting at his throat, right on top of his jugular. "You were saying, hanyou?"

He bucked her off of him and glared. "I normally don't fight girls to the point of death but for you I'll make an exception!"

Instantly, he was on the ground with a large gash across his chest, his shirt in pieces on the ground. Midori's blood-covered blade shone in the faint moonlight. She fingered her katana, lovingly. "You're really thick, aren't you?"

Inuyasha stuck Tetsusaiga in the dirt and used it to hold himself up, one of his eyes were closed and blood seeped through his bangs down his cheek, dripping onto the damp soil. "You're really serious, a serious pain in the ass!"

Midori and Inuyasha run toward each other at breakneck speed, both riled up. The sound of metal clanking against metal resounded through the entire forest. Inuyasha pushed hard against Midori's blade with both his hands but she effortlessly slammed him to the ground and slashed his cheek before jumping a couple of feet away. "And you're truly pathetic." She pouted, slightly, putting her sword away. " This is no fun if it's too _easy_." Inuyasha's pain-contorted face twitched with anger. He ran straight at Midori only to fall to the ground once again. "Like the taste of blood?" she wiped her fist on her kimono. "Or is it dirt you like so much?"

Inuyasha spat out soil and leaves as he tried to stand up, only to find out he couldn't. Midori smiled in satisfaction, but her victory was cut short by a mind-rattling scream. She looked around. Her sister was nowhere to be found.

"Renda?"

No answer.

"Rendaku?"

Sudden movements in the trees attracted her attention.

"Show yourself, Baka!" She yelled at the foliage half angry, half scared.

A handsome dog demon with striped cheeks jumped tree branch after tree branch, away from her. Midori screeched when she saw Rendaku struggling in his strong arms. She tried to run after them, only to lose sight of them as the tree branches blocked her view, like a living shield.

OoO

"Put me _down_, you demon freak!" Rendaku fought against the man cradling her as he jumped through the dense trees with great ease. "I'll slash you in half, if you don't!" Her words fell on deaf ears as the Demon Lord ignored her petite fists pounding continuously, on his back. He seems absolutely amused at her plight, having been the cause of it. He smirks at her, which only enraged her, further. "Do everyone a favor and play dead, you stupid dog!"

He landed gracefully on a large tree branch and studied his captive. He raised a curious eyebrow at her. "Is that what you really think? Because your shaking says otherwise."

"You pig!" Rendaku kneed him hard in the chest but he doesn't even falter. "Ugh!" she studied him for a second before yelling. "I'll aim _lower_ if you don't let go of me!"

"It's a good thing you hit like a girl." Her sick expression gave him pleasure.

She curled her fist, preparing to hit him when she heard the one thing that could make her heart skip. "RENDAKU!"

The tree shook as Midori climbed up the rough tree-bark to get to her sister. Rendaku looked down, shaking uncontrollably. "Sis!"

Her cries only distracted the ascending girl, and her body fell the thirty feet she had worked so hard to cover. Inuyasha, having followed her, caught her. "Unh!" The two toppled to the base of the tree. "You're _heavy_!"

"And you're an ass but we can't all be perfect. Now if you would put me down, I have to save my baby sister."

Inuyasha drops the ungrateful witch on her butt. She glares at him before looking back at the tree. Reaching into her sash, she pulls out a piece of twine and ties back her hair. Her hand quick as lightning, flip up the diminutive hem of her short kimono pulling out two daggers.

She turned back one last time, "Thank you." Inuyasha felt a warm feeling wash over his body and he found that he was no longer in pain from the earlier fight. He touched his face to find it smooth and without dripping blood.

"I'm coming, Renda!" She stabbed a dagger high into the tree and pulled her body up. She did the same with the second one, beginning the steady climb to her younger sister and her captor.

Sesshomaru didn't even seem bothered by Midori's approach; in fact he lowered himself and Rendaku a branch, making the enraged Midori growl. Rendaku struggled in his arms and managed to slip, slightly. Before Sesshomaru could get a tighter hold on her Midori yanked his foot, sending the three of them tumbling to the ground. Securely holding his casualty in place, he attacked Midori with his Poison Whip, forcing her to back away instead of advancing. "Damn you, demon."

He smirked at her and started to walk away. As he turned around, Rendaku struck him hard him his chest, breaking the armor. "Why you-"

Before he could finish, Midori pushed her sister aside and launched into a relentless pummeling of the Demon Lord. He struggled and even he had to use his demon speed and quick attack to make her back off.

His hair was soled with blood and his speed had diminished. She studied him, amused. "Truly, this can't be the _Great_ Demon Lord, Sesshomaru, could it?"

His hand fell to Tokijin. A slight growl in his throat. "I'm just biding my time until that potion of yours wears out. Which would be in 3, 2..."

He smirks as Cece sinks to the ground, clutching her stomach. He was so preoccupied with watching the young witch he didn't sense Rendaku behind him until it was too late. Rendaku had him against the cold earth, Tokijin landing a few feet away from them. "_No_ one hurts my sister." She hisses, her wavering hand hovering above his throat.

"Renda, not now!" Midori slowly rises from the ground. "The battle is done here, lets go." Rendaku wavers still. "Lets _go_!"

Rendaku's eye twitched as she dismounted Sesshomaru and put her blade away. "She's right. You're not worth it." She starts to walk toward her sister when Sesshomaru grabbed her arm. "Hey, you mind letting go?" Instead, he tightened his grip. She studied his face for any emotion, finding none she smirked at him before she sideswiped him and he released her. "Like it your way, Baka?"

Midori quickly grabbed her sister's hand. "I no longer have the energy to fight my battles, let alone yours. Lets go!"

Rendaku growls before turning back to the demon. "This isn't over."

Before the Demon Lord nor his hanyou brother could do anything the two girls disappeared into the forest.

OoO

For the last couple of weeks, Rendaku had been sneaking out of the house, the night world calling to her. _'I love the dark.'_ She smirked to herself as she slid down the hill leading to her dwelling. In a stealthy way, completely natural to her manner, she picked through the trees until she came upon a shore. Sitting on one of the high-perched rocks, she swung her feet just above the salty brine.

Staring up at the placid sky, she sighed. Her aura fraught with yearning. _'What am I doing here? And for what reas-' _

The slightest of noises caught her attention. Not the brush of the waves against the shore or her own misery but the presence of another. She didn't even turn around. "Back again?" A deep voice made her grit her teeth.

"I'm not supposed to be here, nor can I fight you, so do with me what you will." She doesn't move, as if signify nonresistance.

Sesshomaru steps out of the shadows. "I'm only here to observe. I intended no harm to you, human."

"Shut up. And it's Ms. Rendaku to you, _demon_." She crosses her arms, annoyed. "Besides, I've known you've been watching me. My question is why?"

"For some odd reason, you interest me." His blank eyes focus on her.

"Has to be odd, if it concerns _me_. You must be out of your mind." Rendaku shrugs it off; she can feel his body tensing, which makes her smirk. "Further more, you-"

"RENDAKU, DAUGHTER OF DAIKI AND AKEMI!" Rendaku flinches as she feels her sister's hand grip her hair she came out of nowhere. "What are you DOING!"

Rendaku flips her sister off her of her. "Snuck off, like I can handle your massively horrendous snoring, dear sister."

Midori's eye twitches, she's about to say something when she notices Sesshomaru, watching them, intently. Midori's kitanas come out in a heartbeat. "What is he doing here?" Her voice was almost painful.

"I'd say, silent company or stalking but why not ask him yourself?" Rendaku smirks at her sister's angered face.

Sesshomaru looks between them. "My normal voyage is to hunt down Naraku but yes I was watching _Ms_. Rendaku." Midori growls at him, both tense and uncertain of what will have next neither seemed to notice Rendaku flinch at the mention of 'Naraku.'

They circle each other but only Midori was out for blood, Sesshomaru was simply biding time. Rustling form the forest edge caught their attention and both turned just in time to see Inuyasha burst from the trees. "Sesshomaru! How dare you-"

His face goes blank at the scene before him; before he could react Midori had him on the ground. "Stay out of this half demon, it does not concern you in the least."

Laughter from behind her catches her immediate attention. "And what may I ask is so dam n funny?" She hissed.

Rendaku smiled. "I'm obviously the smart one of the family if you cannot see they mean us not harm. And if they did _then_ we can kill them."

Sighing, Midori reluctantly rises and holds out her hand to Inuyasha. "I guess I see your point."

Inuyasha refuses her hands, scoffing up at her. "I don't need _your_ help, I don't need anything from you."

Rendaku calmly walks over before swatting him in the back of the head. "I just saved your ass, the least you could do is be polite, or is that a physiological deformity on your part?"

His eye twitches lips start to form a retort but Sesshomaru's smirk throws him off. "She's right, you know."

Everyone blinks up at him, surprised. Rendaku is the first to recover, she saunters over to him and leaning up presses a light kiss into his cheek. "I'll take it you're the smart one of the two?" she asked, referring to himself and Inuyasha. He simply nods at her, surprised by her action.

"Renda?" Midori face is pale as moon as she studies her sister. She seems to completely forget about the presence of the Demon Lord and the hanyou as she runs over to her sister. "Sis?"

"Hmm?" Rendaku gives her sister a completely innocent look, but it doesn't fool her for a second. Midori's hand flies to her sister's face and stains it slightly. "You-!" But before Rendaku could finish her insult Midori had already disappeared. "Damn her…"

The brothers stare at the odd scene before them. Inuyasha's is first to break the silence. "Hey, did we get you in trouble or something?"

She pouts at him. "My name's not 'hey', its _Rendaku_. And no, that's her way of 'claming' to love me." Rendaku rubs her cheek softly. "I think she may love me too much."

Sesshomaru shakes his head when Inuyasha scoffs at the girl. "This Sesshomaru is annoyed to be related to you."

"Yea, well you're no picnic either!" Inuyasha retorts back. He turns when he hears noise behind him seeing Rendaku's retreating back. "Hey, where are you going?" He gets no reply, sighing he corrects himself. "_Rendaku_, where are you headed?"

She stops only to answer him. "If you two idiots are going to argue then I've no business here. I came here for peace."

Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha before using his demon speed, getting in front of her. "If we stop, you'll stay?"

Cocking an eyebrow, she slowly gives him her answer. "Yes, but you care _why_?"

"I don't know. You're just very interesting." He studies her, making her flinch.

"You always this weird or am I just lucky? Because-"

Inuyasha's gruff voice sliced into heir conversation. "Hey, girl! Why'd you kiss my brother? You _like_ him or something?"

Rendaku flinches. "What the _fuck_ did you just say!" She turns on him, and he realizes that wasn't the best thing to state.

"Uh….you like Sesshomaru?" He barely mouths it.

"Oh, that? Yea, I like him. But you're _brothers_? God, me and Midori at least get along _sometimes_." She scoffs at them, they exchange looks before gawking at her.

She taps her foot. "Excuse me but I don't like those looks."

"How else are we supposed to look at you. You're so…" Inuyasha fails to finish his sentence at the searing gaze Rendaku sends him.

"What? Short? Temperamental? Strange?" her eyes flicker from hurt to anger.

"No, I was gonna say smart…and…." Inuyasha recoils.

"And _what_!" Rendaku yells at the poor hanyou, losing patience.

"I think he likes your pretty ass back, _Renda_."

(A/N: Ok ok. For starters? Hiya! Um, ½ cred goes to my sis, Fresgal. Cuz like hell I could write this on my own. This chappy and the ones to follow will be 'Blessed by the Freshgal touch.' Enjoy, love hate flame, fuck peaz.. InaShioriInuyashazgurl)


	2. Beyond Belief

Disclaimer: Oh, am I supposed to say something import? Ok, something important.

(A/N: ok, um explanations, occasional lemons and lots of skips but I'll try to fill in the gaps. Also this story moves kinda fast)

Chapter 2- Beyond Belief

Recap: "I think he likes your pretty ass back, _Renda_."

The small girl spins on the Demon Lord to find an eerie smile directed at her. "He's kidding, right?" Sesshomaru only smiles once more and leaves Rendaku to destroy herself in thought.

Inuyasha just shakes his head. "Huh, pathetic. What happened to your 'no human is worth it' ways, Sesshomaru?"

"One exception." Sesshomaru smirks at the confused look on Inuyasha's face.

Rendaku smiles. "You're sly, that's…" not wanting to give anything away, she changed what she had wanted to say. "A quality I like."

"Keh, if you like him…you must be-" Rendaku raises an eyebrow at him and he quiets.

She laughs. "You'd rather attention as well? I'll see if I can help you there." She winks before disappearing into the forest brush.

"What do you think she meant by that?" Inuyasha looks at the place the girl had just been.

"Something that _should_ be obvious, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru retorted to the hanyou.

oOo

In as little as two months, the foursome had become dangerously close, Sesshomaru and Rendaku, and Midori and Inuyasha. They weren't so close that they wouldn't draw blood but close nonetheless.

Inuyasha, though still arrogant had softened toward Midori as she did toward him, opening her heart to someone other then her sister. Rendaku, normally silent but easily excited was drawn in by Sesshomaru's quiet intensity. Sesshomaru having been attracted to how exotic and a bit strange Rendaku was.

Most days, when the girls weren't busy pillaging or just being dreadful they would spend their time in the forest, seeming to not want to go home. The two brothers would often find them and keep them company. This was one of those entertaining days.

A scream resounded throughout the forest. "Ow! Let go of my ears!" Inuyasha fumed and pulled away.

Midori simply snickered at the red-faced hanyou and pinched his ear again. "Shut up, you know you like it."

Rendaku immediately laughed but quieted when Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow at her. She inched away but he only followed, closing the gap between them.

Midori felt her sister's petite hands squeeze her shoulders and looked over at Sesshomaru. "What did you _do_ now?" she asked, quite irritated.

He didn't respond, Sesshomaru simply glanced at Rendaku before looking straight-ahead, thinking quietly to himself. _'What is it about her? I can't figure it out.' _

Midori shook her head, scoffing, her hair fanning about her. She patted her sister's now tightly coiled hands. "Its ok, shug. Let the Baka go."

Rendaku was about to smirk when Sesshomaru's head snapped in their direction. "What did you just say?" he demanded in a steely voice.

Surprising everyone, the small girl shoved the demon off his seat beside her. "She told me what you are, stupid. But it's not like it _doesn't_ show!"

She stomps off, edging closer to the crackling fire. Her aura emitting hurt but only the two demons could sense it. It tore at Sesshomaru when Inuyasha smirked at him. "Hey, _your_ girlfriend."

Sesshomaru growled at him but did nothing else. Midori's eye twitched. "Alpha-male bastard." She punched him and walked over to her sister. "Renda?"

Calming slightly, Rendaku spoke so only Midori could hear. "I can't do it, Sis. I'm-"

"If you say 'pathetic' I'll hit you…" she warned, raising her fist, slightly.

"Nervous." Rendaku sighed, hugging her knees.

"Oh..." Midori knelt down and embraced her little sister. "Did you at least try?"

"No." Rendaku flinched when Midori hit her. "OW!"

"Baka! You didn't even give any effort?!" Midori's bellowing caught the boys' attention; they had been fighting while the girls were conversing.

"Try what? What's going on?" Inuyasha's ears perked up as he ducked Sesshomaru's attack. Midori growled and pulled the boys apart, as if they were little children in need of a time-out.

"Enough. And it's none of your business." the elder girl fumed at them. The boys immediately calmed, but it was a forced calm. They exchanged enraged glares.

They didn't even notice Rendaku had slipped away until Sesshomaru looked over Midori's shoulder toward the fire. "Where did…"

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around, right into a momentary kiss with Rendaku, she smiled and walked over to the fire where she had previously been sitting. _'Now I tried and that was fun...'_

Sesshomaru, forgetting that others were watching, touched his lips as a faint smile played them, tipping the corners upward.

A loud cough broke the moment. Midori smiled at her sister before turning to a crimson Inuyasha ad screeching. "Why don't we have a relationship like that?!"

"Uh…I thought we did!" Inuyasha pointed to his head. "Isn't it obvious?"

Midori's eye twitched once more. "You _are_ a pompous half-breed! You don't deserve to breath let alone date!"

Rendaku covers her sister's mouth, silencing the vile words spewing from the witch's mouth. "_Quiet_ is a good thing. I suggest you take that into consideration before you scare him away again." She smiles weakly at Inuyasha before pulling her sister away. Rendaku slammed her against a tree, knowing it wouldn't hurt but it would call attention. "You _promised!_"

"I know, I promised, 'No blood.' But he's pushing it, _too_ far."

The small caramel girl studied her sister with tension in her eyes before whispering in an unusually menacing tone. "You two deserve each other, both impulsive and rude!" She stomped off, fuming, not even aware she was being followed.

She walked to one her many favorite spots underneath an oak tree and took shelter under its canopy. Calming down, she exhaled in contentment.

"Namu?" Sesshomaru sat down beside her, making the poor girl jump.

"'Namu,' to take refuse. And yes I am." Rendaku ignored the Demon Lord's steady gaze, putting her focus elsewhere.

"Under the sacred tree?" he raised a delicate eyebrow, edging closer to the tiny ningen.

"Yes, this is one my special places and- OW!" Rendaku snatched her hand away from the demon, long claw marks marring her fragile skin.

"Gomen nasai! I didn't mean to, Rendaku1" he tried to look at her hand but she held it close to her. The smell of blood wafted in the air and Sesshomaru couldn't stand it, he grabbed her hand. She watched him, a mix of fear and curiosity hung in her eyes. He ignored it and ripped part of his obi sash, he spat on it.

"Ew!" she tried to pull away from him and he looked amused. "Like _hell_ you you'll touch me with that!'

"Would you rather I did this?" he leaned down and licked the blood away; she stared at him wide-eyed as he wrapped her hand in the cloth. She winced when he tightened it.

Rendaku slowly withdrew her hand from Sesshomaru. "I don't know whether to thank you or slap you, you're…different." He smirks at her and then all is quiet for a while. The small girl fidgets.

The Demon Lord suddenly turns to her, his lips form words but none come out. Rendaku raises an eyebrow at him. And he tries again. "I don't normally do this but….there's something about you that makes me want to ask."

A deep blush works onto the girl's face. "What _exactly_ are you asking me?"

"Would you come with me, to my castle?" He looks right at her, watching her euphoric expression but then it soon falls and she turns away from him. "What's wrong?"

Her wavering eyes focus on him, making him shudder inwardly. Her face was a mixture of regret and yearning. "I can't, I won't leave my sister…I'm sorry."

Sesshomaru is beside himself as his insides tear in two, as always his face reveals no such emotion. In fact, he calms enough to cup the girl's face in his hands, running his thumb over her lips. "I'll find a way."

She half-smiles not sure if she can trust his words, sighing, she snuggles into him. Sesshomaru flinches at first then smiles and watches the girl as she focuses on a certain part of his chest he raises an eyebrow. She smiles up at him. "I hear a heart-beat."

He can only smile at her and she snuggles deeper, continuing to listen to the music that was Sesshomaru.

oOo

A week later….

"Is it safe outside at this time of night?" Midori scanned the forest with distrust and fear, she looked at her sister with scared eyes over her shoulder.

"Of course." Rendaku pulls out her katana, not trusting the shadows. "Not."

The girls hear a yelp from the shadows. "Hey, if you stabbed me with that I'd kick your butt." Inuyasha comes out of the shadows and glares at Rendaku.

"Wasn't aiming at you." Rendaku re-sheathes her sword. "Besides, I wasn't gonna swing it, I don't it to kick your butt."

"Oh, sorry, that was my rapier." Midori quickly hides her sword. "My bad, Inuyasha."

Rendaku shakes her head at the two and starts to walk away in a sexily bored manner. "Whatever.."

The elder girl winks at her little sister. "Go get 'em, tiger."

"Again not aiming for Inuyasha." Rendaku smiles up at Midori.

"Oh so you mean me?" Sesshomaru also steps out of shadows and puts his hand on Rendaku's shoulder.

"Hi Sesshomaru!" the girl gives him a bear hug. " Missed you."

The Demon Lord looks around before hugging the girl back. "Missed you, too."

"Ok, you two have fun." Midori pulls Inuyasha into the shadows.

"Sure…." Rendaku pretends to look for something.

The newly formed-couple could hear from background. "Please, not the ears, not the ears!"

"Shut up Inuyasha, you know you like it."

"Stop it!"

"Make me."

"Okay."

"Oh crap!" More laughter and screaming could be heard and Rendaku just shakes her head.

"Wow and I thought she couldn't get any worse." The girl murmured, more to herself then to the demon watching her. She gives him an innocent kisses his check.

Hours pass and Inuyasha returns with a sleepy Midori on his back. She wakes up. "What have you two been up to?"

"Nothing." Rendaku gives her sister an innocent smile. "Just turning him celibate."

Sesshomaru looks flustered and helpless, two emotions he'd rather die from then to experience. "She's acting strange…"

"Take that back!" Rendaku slaps him. "If you don't apologize to me, I will not even _consider_ kissing you for as long as it takes for you to get over your ego, and say you're sorry. And we both know that will be a very long time if you are in a bad mood. And you'll be in a bad mood until you can kiss me, and you won't be able to. So there!" Rendaku smirks up at Sesshomaru's astonished face in an accomplished manner.

"Y-ou can't do that." He stammers, looking at Midori for help but to no avail.

"I can and will." She delivers another severe blow to his ego.

Rendaku's sister picks up on this. "She can have Inu, I prefer smart people, anyway." Midori jumps on Sesshomaru's back and falls asleep.

Rendaku growls but walks away. She sits on a rock and pouts. _'Now I remember why I hate people…' _

Sesshomaru walks over to her with Midori still on his back. "What's wrong?" Rendaku doesn't respond, Sesshomaru walks away, confused.

Inuyasha walks over to Sesshomaru and smacks the back of his head "Hand her over, _now_." Sesshomaru hands over a still sleepy Midori. "And go talk to your girlfriend. She needs you."

Rendaku stares dazed at Inuyasha. "And I thought you were the thick one." She hugs Inuyasha before glaring at Sesshomaru.

Midori mumbles in sleep. "Aww, so sweet. No! Must kill badgers."

"Ok…" Rendaku wonders about that, she doesn't notice Sesshomaru behind her.

"Bad badgers, no! Yeah baby, get those evil badgers." The elder witch mumbles in her sleep.

"Oh, my Kami…gotta distance myself from the crazy person." The small girl takes a step back and Sesshomaru puts a hand on her shoulder, interrupting her thoughts and making her jump ten feet in the air.

Sesshomaru looks at her. "Which is the strange one, my brother or your sister?"

"Damn those badger bastards!" Midori screeched and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her sleeping form.

Rendaku smiles up at him. "It's even, why? Were you trying to get me to talk or something?" she gives him another innocent smile.

"Yes, that was the point." He nodded, not knowing the smile was a cover for her actions.

"Damn you." She slaps him. "I hate when people trick me." His eyes flash a bloody red from the slap and the girl falters.

"Uh-oh." She bolts through the forest brush with him close behind. Her intuition kicking in she skids to a halt and faces him. _'This is stupid, why am I running?' _

Yelling could be heard from the forest. "Oooh, fight! Kick that Ass! Come on!"

"Hey! Who's side are you on, Midori?!" Rendaku falters under the lack of support. She scales a tree, trying to distance herself from the Demon Lord.

Midori points at Sesshomaru. "Ha-ha. Cherry blossom boy."

Rendaku gets bored and starts to fly away. "I'm tired of waiting, just tell me you love me already!" Sesshomaru looks seriously awkward.

Midori shoots dart at Sesshomaru's neck. "I love you!" he screams at Rendaku. Not convinced of his words, she yells in a hurt-choked voice, still flying away. "It was FORCED!"

"No, not really, the dart was a placebo." Midori smirks, looking at Sesshomaru. " Ha ha."

Rendaku lands and waits for explanation, very volatile at the moment and unsure of many things, her head was spinning.

Sesshomaru lowers head and looks at Rendaku, he sighs. "Yes, I do love you. And I'm glad to be your...boyfriend."

"Aww, it's so cute isn't it Inu?" Midori swooned, watching.

"Yea I guess." Inuyasha mumbled in a faintly jealous voice. _'Why is everything perfect for him?' _

Rendaku looks skeptical. "Midori, what did u do to him?"

"Nothing, seriously." She backs into a heavy breathing Inu. "I'll be running though the forest if you need me." she runs at break neck speed into the forest with Inuyasha right behind.

"Come back here!" he yells at her disappearing back.

Rendaku feels awkward being alone with Sesshomaru she backs away. Sesshomaru closes gap between the two. Rendaku back makes contact with a tree, no way out. "I love you, don't you love me?"

He puts his arms on either side of her. "I do but..."

"But what?"

The poor girl felt seriously dim-witted. "Its hard to explain." Rendaku faltered under the demon's intense gaze. "You make me feel..."

Sesshomaru gets closer, if possible, so that his face is inches away from hers. "Feel what?"

She leans in and kisses him. "Like I'm not invisible but why me? Why not the other hundreds of girls who throw themselves at you?"

"Simple, because I love you."

"Not because I played hard to get?" she questioned him.

"No, just because you intrigue me and I love you because of that."

"Intrigue how?"

"I'm not sure. You just don't seem to fear me. I guess I like that."

"Of course, I know much scarier, my sister for example." She grins and he does too.

The two hear giggles and Rendaku turns bright red and grips Sesshomaru. "Move…they saw..."

"So what? Why care?" he pressed against her a little.

She slaps him. "And you say I don't have manners!" Rendaku walks away pissed. "I _embrace_ equal rights..."

Midori bursts out laughing mostly at him but more likely because Inuyasha is licking her.

"Ok..." The small girl gives a weak smile because Midori's happy with her boyfriend; Rendaku goes to secret spot on the beach, once more to immerse herself in thought.

Sesshomaru appears creepily beside her. "What is wrong, bride?"

Rendaku jumps, involuntarily. She sniped. "Where'd you come from?"

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?"

"Uh...ya! You did." Rendaku voice becomes sweeter and more like her nature. "Please don't do that I'm not a demon I can't sense like you...unless you can change that."

"Sorry, my fault. Its going to be hard on you to bear for me because of your...condition."

"No, not really it only takes four months to have a demon child and the good thing is I keep my figure through the whole thing and- wait your kids!?" Rendaku's voice reaches climactic levels.

"Of course. You didn't actually expect me to say I love you without doing something about it, did you?" he raises a delicate eyebrow.

She backs away nearly falling into water. "It's not likely for you to say that three times in one hour, what's wrong?"

He sighs, "Come on, we have training." He grabs her hand and pulls her into the forest.

The ningen questions him. "Training? As in _demon_ training?" Her cheeriness withers a little. "This'll be fun..."

She pulls a pair of Sais out of sleeve but Sesshomaru takes them from her. "Tsk tsk tsk. Not that kind of training."

"Uh, no. I don't like this..." She tries to back away.

Sesshomaru quickly grabs Rendaku's shoulder and flips her painfully onto the ground. "If you're going to be my bride you must have manners." He drags her off into the forest "I guess I will have to teach you."

"Yes, want to know the difference between us? I have class and you don't." She gruffly wrenches away, giving him a pained look.

Sesshomaru smiles at her and leans forward so that he is whispering in her ear. "Class or not, I am still your future husband and you will do what I say or I will _make_ you." He smirks at her making her gulp.

"Sexist bastard." He takes her deeper into the forest until they are outside of a large house. And who else is there? It's Midori and Inuyasha waiting patiently for the unknown event.

Suddenly, a large and loud woman comes outside "All who are ready for Demon /Human/ Interracial/Interspecies and all of the above please step forward."

Midori is taken aback. "Huh?"

Her sister is just the same. "Marriage training? Sorry, _what_?" she looks confused and getting scared and clings to Midori, the Inu-brothers looked confused at their actions.

Midori startles at the stares. "Yipes."

What's the yipes for?" Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, ignoring the stares.

Sesshomaru advances, Rendaku clung tighter to Midori. "Let's get out of here, sis." The elder girl tries to run but is blocked by Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru grabs Rendaku off of Midori's back and carries her inside and Inuyasha does the same with Midori.

They both look around scared, as the same thing seems to happen to the other females in the room. Inuyasha squeezes Midori tighter. "Come on, it'll be fun," She look over at Rendaku.

Rendaku looks confused and clings tighter to Sesshomaru, he smiles eerily. "Are you scared?"

She nods. "What's going _on_?"

The large, loud lady from before comes out. "Welcome to training. Is everyone ready?"

The girls both shout. "NO!" the whole room's attention focuses on them. Midori chuckles nervously. "I mean we forgot our things, we're not prepared…."

Rendaku start laughing. "Nice lie sis..." –Sesshomaru glares at Inuyasha and he puts a hand over her mouth Sesshomaru does the same to Rendaku. Both girls bite their hands, both grunt but don't move their hands. The small girl gave her sister a look that screamed _'what are we going to do?!'_ Midori only shrugged her shoulders.

Rendaku's eyes were blazing and she bit Sesshomaru's hand again this time he moves it she kicks Inuyasha. "Sorry!" he lets go of Midori and they both bolt for the door but the two men get in the way. "Stop it your making a scene!"

Suddenly, two darts come out of nowhere and hit them in the neck. They become weak. The teacher smiles at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Sometimes these girls just need some guidance."

(A/N: Yo peeps sup? K second chappy REVIEW PLZ!!! And 'Blessed by the Freshgal touch')


End file.
